Kree Clan
After the fall of the Quealgae, some experimental hybrids escaped to an island. There they have begun to build a new nation, with several different castes. =History= Origins As the team of Grench, Rockarm, and Swah killed the Quealgae, two experimental hybrids fled into the darker regions of the cave. They exited on the other side of the island, and built a boat, which they sailed to a far off island. There they developed into four castes, each able to survive solely on photosynthesis, dirt, and water. Most of them live underground, in a world lit only by geothermic heat and torches. The only ones allowed to leave the caves are the Panthalgae and Ninalgae, as both are good at stealth. Discovery After Waom I crashed, a group of Grench, Algemis, and Koosalgae fell into a tunnel on the Kree Clan's island. A Ninalgae spotted them, and warned their brothers. A team of Ninalgae then knocked out the accidental invaders, and had Hulkgae carry them away. =Nation= Members *'Ninalgae'-An agile fast caste, these Florazoa hybrids are skilled stealth warriors, and usually fight with Cell wall daggers. They are skilled assassins, and are taught by a young age how to kill. They are the smartest of the clan, and tend to make poltical decisions. Some of them spy on the Jiaggaus Alliance, gathering information on the biggers nation on the planet. They work to defend the island from herbivores. They and Demalgae are able to make bird like shrieks from their mouth, which can be used to bite. They like Panthalgae use a sense of radar to see when in stealth mood. They have a second exposed heat sensor on their chest, which they use to tell if a Ninalgae is sick. If the sensor turns green, then they are unwell. *'Hulkgae'-A large bloated caste, they are used as frontal assult warriors. They are generally aggressive, and are not too bright. They do however have concept of self, like all other castes. They are used to directly attack hostile herbivores, and to carry rocks to clear caves. They are considered the lowest caste. *'Panthalgae'-A four legged predatory caste, they have the speed of an agile jungle cat. They work in packs, and use their senses to help Ninalgae and Hulkalgae find foes. They have a sharp bite, though they have no voices. They like all of the Kree Clan have their heat and light sensing organ concealed in their mouth. *'Demalgae'-A large member of the Clan, they are one of the first castes. They act as common defenders and soldiers, along with harvesters, miners, and diggers. They are the second lowest caste, and are the largest in number. They can make a small shrieking noise with their mouth to communicate. They are stronger than Ninalgae, but are less agile. Technology The Kree Clan has few tools, as their ancestors were not the most advanced. Their tools tend to be made of Flotin, a sharp thorn harvested from other Florazoa on the island. This is used to make spear points and daggers, for defense. Spears are made from Flotin spikes and wooden shafts, and crude shoves are made from chunnks of shells attached to stout sticks. They live in artificial caves on the island, to hide from the Alliance until they feel safe from attack. They also know how to build primitive row boats, though they feel no need. Many of their weapons are coated in a non lethal poison, designed to knock out a foe for an hour or less. Culture The Kree Clan devotes all their activates to the survival of the clan, not matter the cost. This may make them more open to allying with the Jiaggaus Alliance, or even joining. They are lead by a council of the most skillled Demalgae, Panthalgae, and Ninalgae, who vote to decide what course they should take. The Kree Clan believe that as the sons of plants and animals, that no lifeform is superior to another. They believe that all life is connected, and acknowledge that some of their number have to become food, as it is only natural. They believe that everything has a place in the universe, though their empire has not found one yet. They call these connections Kreekraa, or the All-Life. Ninalgae.png|Ninalgae Hulkgae.png|Hulkgae Demalgae.png|Demalgae Panthalgae.png|Pantalgae Category:Castes Category:Plant Category:Flozas Category:Jiaggaus Category:Neo-Terra Category:Jiaggaus Alliance